vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Linne
Linne= |-|Kuu= Summary Linne is the female heroine/protagonist of the game Under Night In-Birth EXE:Late. Linne was genetically modified with her brother, Kuon, by Night Blade to see if they could give humans superhuman abilities. They succeeded and gave Linne the power to move her conscience into other bodies and take over them permanently. When she dies her conscience simply moves to another body and takes that over and allows her to keep living. She did not like this however, seeing how she is ruining countless of lives with this ability. Thus she begins her quest to find the sword "Indulgence of Server-Rending" to end her eternal life. Linne is a stoic, aloof, and independent girl who prefers to work things out on her own. She possesses hidden guilt about the many lives of innocent people she has ruined with her ability and she possesses even more guilt over the fact that she must ask Hyde to end her life. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C. Unknown with Kuu Name: Linne, Princess of the Night Blade | Kuu Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Female Age: 500+ Years Old Classification: In-Birth | Void Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Mostly all of her attacks have a bright light), Energy Manipulation (VIA Air Fang (Kuuga) and Godslay/God Mower: Blazing Flash.Brandish), Magma Manipulation (VIA Godslay/God Mower), Possible Flight (VIA double jump and Heavenly Lynchpin/Wedge), Possession (Can move her conscience into another person's body and take it over permanently, as soon as she leaves the body they're dead), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5 and 6), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Air Manipulation Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Absorption, Regeneration (Low), Nonexistent Erasure, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Madness Manipulation, Corruption, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Kuu has following: Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Existence Erasure (Can devour one's EXS/Existence), Passive Madness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3; Even so much as looking at a Void can cause one to lose their sanity and will eventually turn them into a Void. Voids induce fear and paralysis to the opponent by existing), Soul Manipulation (Voids can devour souls), Invisibility (Voids cannot be seen by other people outside of high concentrations of EXS or if said person is an In-Birth), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Void Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Absorption, Pain Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Self-Sustenance (All types), Extrasensory Perception, Power Bestowal and Spatial Manipulation. Attack Potency: Town level (Can cause massive plumes of lava to erupt from beneath the ground with her attacks). Unknown with Kuu. Speed: At least Lightspeed (Can dodge and block flashes of light. Speed star constantly boosts her speed) Lifting Strength: At least Peak human (Able to lift and throw Waldstein who weighs 298kg with ease). Unknown with Kuu. Striking Strength: Town Class. Unknown with Kuu. Durability: Town level (Survived Gyre Vortex and the force of her own Godslay/God Mower), possibly higher. Unknown with Kuu. Stamina: Very high, shows no signs of tiring in combat Range: Extended Melee Range, Unknown with Projectiles Standard Equipment: Speed Star, No Name and Nameless Intelligence: Hundreds of years worth of knowledge, master sword and knife wielder. Maybe knowledge of the Daishou form of combat. Weaknesses: Aloof and prefers to take on challenges alone, no matter how dangerous it is. Feats: Survived hits from Waldstein (user of EXS of Mountainous Strength), went so fast that she turned invisible, caused large chunks of road to fly everywhere from hitting the road with her folding knife, and hit the ground with her sword hard enough to have magma burst out of the ground Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Agility: Speed Star-' Increases Linne's speed by a large amount (always on). *'Parry Flash- '''Sidestep with a period of invincibility *'Heavenly Lynchpin/Wedge- Counter that happens after Parry Flash *'Swarm Wolf- '''Two slashes that carry into the air followed by a slash sending the foe into the ground *'Dive Kick- 'As the name suggests a midair diving kick *'Double Jump- 'A jump while in mid-air *'Air Fang- 'An energy projectile that comes from the knife that flies forward, Linne normally dashes with it. *'Twin Air Fang- 'Same as before but with two projectiles *'Moon Ring- 'A circular slash in the air (used in mid-jump) *'Linked Moon Rings- 'Three linked circular slashes in the air (causes a triple jump) *'Fog Quiver- 'Repeated stabs with the knife *'Wild Fog Quiver- 'Carries the opponent into the air with each stab *'Flying Swallow- 'A leap forward followed with a large slash with the sword *'Flying Swallow Soar- 'A leap over the opponent followed with a slash from the back, *'Godslay/God Mower- ' A rotating slash forward followed by a slash into the ground spawning a large pillar of magma *'Godslay/God Mower: Blazing Flash/Brandish- '''Linne charges her blade and dashes forward and slashes her opponent multiple times ending with a slash into the air (high above cities), Linne then leaps up and slashes her opponent once more turning around with behind her a giant explosion of light comes from her opponent and she shouts the move's name. '''Note: In combat, Linne always has Kuu by her side as such the creator of a Vs Thread should keep this in mind as they create a fight with Linne. Gallery Linne_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Linne's select portrait in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Under Night In-Birth OST- Night Walker(Linne's Theme) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Madness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dragons Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Perception Users Category:Pain Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Space Users Category:Arc System Works